The Empire
If you meant one of the other Empires follow the link here. The Empire, or the Great Western Empire (Old Speech: Impireal na siarach), is a current empire situated in all the Western kingdoms and the Faar Isle kingdom of Slinsil. Its capital city is Capitalia, which is close to the East coast of Dagorlan near Portjaw, which was founded as the Citadel. It has been around since the fall of the Golden King's rule and has survived through the Five Year War and many other smaller battles giving it the reputation of being the greatest Empire the Kingdoms have seen. This reputation almost faltered as the Empire almost fell to the brutal force of the Korg nationalist rebellion known as the Pack. The borders of the Empire has changed only slightly due to its more than capable Defense Force which over the duration of its existance has fought off the barbaric tribes and Dwarven Holdas from the North. History The history of the Great Western Empire has been for the most part, quite the same. Bookending two eras, the Empire has taken part in three large wars and caused one of them. 'Founding' Redricted from: The Freedom Fighters In the Second Era, Year , the Freedom Fighters organisation was formed in an attempt to try and fight back the clamped rule of the Golden King. The organisations were formed by three groups of men from the North - the last kingdom to withstand the sieges of the Golden King's forces - in a last attempt to free the enslaved Western kingdoms. The freed human, elf, and korg slaves created the roots of the Freedom Fighter branches in Dagorlan, Mylrond, and Frostern. Little did they know, these roots would the form one of the greatest Empires that the nine kingdoms had ever seen... It took the various branches a total of 15 years to wittle down the Kraznirian and Offskin forces from inside-out with Dagorlan being the easiest to branch into for it was the hub of the Slave Trade but also the hardest and last to be liberated because of all the fortified strongholds. In the Year 4083, the Freedom Fighters besieged and captured the King's most secure stronghold the Citadel, now the modern day Capitalia. It was then that, now free from the Golden King's reign, that the branches officially joined together as their nations and decided to create an alliance system governed by a leader elected using the infant political system known as Democracy. 'Early History' 'Mid History' 'The Five Year War' 'Latest History' 'The Crumbled Empire' Current Happenings Members The Members of the Empire are largely made up of those Kingdoms that had branches of The Freedom Fighters acting inside of them. Slinsil joined once the united force of the Freedom Fighters had eradicated the influence of the Golden King from the Kingdom. Kingdoms Included *Dagorlan *Mylrond *Frostern *Slinsil Culture 'Religion' Redricted from: Emperor of the Kingdoms 'Art and Literature' 'Music' 'Language' 'Cuisine' Flags and Insignia Government 'Politics' 'Monarchs' The monarch of the Empire can be any family head that sit in the Hall of Worlds. The monarch is then voted for and the elected head is usually of Human-Dagorlan origin, mainly the Helmsworth and Dragorlan houses 'Emperors' Redricted from: Emperor of the Kingdoms *Emperor Doughtaticus III *Emperor Doughtaticus II *Emperor Doughtaticus I *Emperor Farzulinbar 'Diplomacy' 'Economy' 'Currency' 'Military' See also: The Imperial Armed Forces 'Formation' 'Regiments' Redricted from: Regiments of the Imperial Armed Forces